


Fuck me

by Rukazaya



Series: [Durarara!!] Non-Shizaya drabbles and one shots [15]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Begging, Drugs, Gang Rape, Gangbang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukazaya/pseuds/Rukazaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The men stood in a circle snickering at the informant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck me

**Title:** 365 Days Drabble/Sketch Challenge #8 Fuck me  
 **Fandom:**  Durarara!!  
 **Rating:**  M  
 **Pairing:**  Gang x Izaya  
 **Prompt:** Begging  
  
Izaya panted heavily as he lay on his back and writhed. The men stood in a circle snickering as the informant groaned in pain as the lusty chemical coursed through his veins like wild fire. As the infamous information broker moaned, he closed his legs and tried to rub himself against the floor. One of the men kicked Izaya so he couldn’t touch himself as they watched the nude informant twist and turn, consumed with aphrodisiac.   
  
Unable to handle it anymore, Izaya fingered his own ass, where the egg shaped chemical pill was inserted and melted into the heat, trying to dig it out… but in the end he ended up digging for his own prostate to rub. He shuddered as his middle finger pressed against it, spreading his legs even wider.   
  
The men whistled at the good show and even while the informant’s cheeks burned with shame, his body refused to listen to him anymore.   
  
Using all of three of his fingers in each of his hands, he pried open his asshole so the men can see his muscles twitching, begging for something hard and long to pummel him senseless.  
  
“P-Please… _nnnngh…_ ”  
  
“Please what?” the ringleader grinned as he pressed the bottom of his shoe against Izaya’s hard erection.  
  
Spreading his asshole even wider, Izaya begged with a husky voice, “P-please… fuck me.”


End file.
